A Small Tail For a Small Tom
by Don't know Don't care 38
Summary: Ever wonder why Mistoffelees's tail is so wimpy short in the movie version? This might explain why. One-Shot


**This was an idea I had when I was re-watching the movie (for the billionth time) **

**Summary: Ever wonder why Mistoffelees's tail is so wimpy short in the movie version****? This might explain why. One-Shot **

* * *

Quaxo Mistoffelees was the smallest tom in the junkyard. Though many didn't notice it when he was his normal and non-magical self, Quaxo, he was often teased and bugged when he was the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. It irritated the tuxedo tom to no ends.

At this time, the problem was even worse. It was close to the Jellicle ball again, and Misto had been promised the mating dance as a reward for saving Old Deuteronomy from Macavity's clutches at the previous Jellicle ball. The problem was, he was less popular as Quaxo and was constantly teased when he was Misto. How was he suppose to find a mate?

Due to this dilemma, Quaxo decided to ask Munkustrap for help. The Jellicle Protector was one of the few that didn't tease him. In fact, Munkustrap's whole family, consisting of Demeter as his mate, and Jemima as his daughter, never bugged Misto about his size.

Quaxo found Munku sitting on the old tire and meowed and polite greeting to him. Munku returned the greeting and said, "How can I help you Mi…Quaxo?"

"Mi…Quaxo?" Quaxo said while raising his eyebrow.

"You know I can't tell very well which one you are. You're always changing. Just get to the point," Munku grumbled.

"Fine, I have this little problem, and I was hoping you could help."

Munku frowned and said, "What is it?"

"It's a personal problem…and I was hoping we could discuss it in private."

Munku smiled mischievously and said, "Follow me."

He led Quaxo into an old cardboard box which served as Munku and his family's junkyard den. When they were comfortably settled, Munku said, "So what's troubling you? It doesn't happen to be a queen does it?"

Quaxo blushed and stuttered, "Um…ur…that's a possibility."

Munku laughed and said, "You not very good at lying you know. Especially when you go as red as Jemima's scarlet fur."

Quaxo blushed even more at the name of the Jellicle leader's daughter and grumbled, "Are you going to help me or not?"

Munku chuckled and said, "I though you were good with queens. Jemima always blabbers about how nice you are every time I see her. When I usually see you, you're always surrounded by her and her friends. It sounds to me like, what was that term Tugger used? Oh right, it sounds like you're a babe-magnet."

Quaxo though he was going to die of embarrassment and said, "What's wrong with you Munku? I thought you were against that term. Wait…Tugger didn't give you any catnip did he?"

Munku looked guiltily at the ground and mumbled, "Maybe, Just don't tell Demeter okay?"

Quaxo sighed and said, "Fine, just don't tell anyone about this."

Munku smiled in relief and said, "Okay. Did you still want me to help you get a queen?"

"Um sure…"

"Well, it would easier if you tell me who she is."

Quaxo gulped and suddenly felt like an idiot. _Why did I choose to talk to my crush's dad? I'm such an idiot!_ He though. He quickly replied with, "I'd like to keep it a secret. Thanks for your help though."

With that, Quaxo burst out of Munku's den, leaving behind a confused Munkustrap.

Munku smiled and shook his head, thinking _Well that was strange. Why would he ask me advice for and then run away? If I didn't know any better, I would say he likes Jemima. But then knowing me, I'm probably going crazy. Like the time I though Demeter liked Asparagus. Wait, which one was it? The old one or the um, not old one? Hm, the catnip has made my brain fuzzy. Maybe Misto likes Victoria. Wait, aren't they siblings? No, Misto's brother is Electra. Hold on, Electra is a queen. Maybe I should just sleep. Sleep. Good. Okay. Just lie down…_

Munku quickly passed out after that and was soon found a very annoyed Demeter.

* * *

As Quaxo walked back to the main part of the Junkyard, he decided to change into Misto, so he could impress a certain queen.

When he arrived at the center of the Junkyard, he saw his sister Victoria, along with her friends, Electra, Etcetera and Jemima, with bored expressions on their faces. As he made his way over to them, he heard Alonso snicker from the old tire, "Look! It's Magical Mr. Tiny!"

Misto growled but ignored him and walked until he stood in front of his sister. "Why do you guys look so bored?"

Victoria sighed and said, "Because we have nothing to do?"

"Oh," Misto replied, feeling rather stupid for asking such an obvious question. He heard Jemima giggle before asking him, "Do you any new magic tricks Misto?"

"Yes I do actually."

He conjured up a rat and began shrinking it until it was as small as his eye. He then managed to conjure a flower, which he quietly handed to a surprised Jemima. The queens applauded but before he could bow, Alonzo had appeared behind Jemima and snickered, "Not bad Mr. Tiny. Did you perform that shrinking spell on yourself?"

Alonzo winked at Jemima, who blushed. Misto snarled at Alonzo's words and stretched to his full height before saying, "No! You got a problem with my size?"

Alonzo laughed at Misto's attempt to be intimidating and replied with, "No, I have no problem with kits. Especially cute ones"

He turned once again to Jemima and started to wiggle his eyebrows at her. This time, she just rolled her eyes. Misto glared at Alonso and spat, "I'M NOT A KIT! If you remember, I'm the one that brought Old Deuteronomy back!"

Alonzo shrugged and said, "Yeah, you're extremely talented and magical, but you can't even make yourself grow."

Misto growled and said," You watch. I'll devise a spell in a week that'll make me even bigger than you! And I'll even perform it for you."

Alonzo laughed and said, "Deal. We'll meet here again in a week then."

The two of them parted and once again, it was time for Jellicle cats to sleep.

* * *

During the week, not even a whisker was seen of Quaxo Mistoffelees. Victoria saw him occasionally, but he was too busy trying to come up with his growing spell to notice her.

In the junkyard, the Jellicles retained the same activates as usual. Munku could be found on top of the old tire, watching out for danger while Demeter made sure he had no more catnip. Jenny was fast asleep and Jelly watched over the kits. Bomba and Tugger were flirting with everyone in the junkyard, the kits were making trouble, and Asparagus jr. was trying to decide if human asparagus was edible.

The most familiar scene was with Alonzo. He could be found anytime in the night flirting endlessly with an extremely annoyed Jemima.

When Misto showed his face one week later, Alonzo had gathered up most of the Jellicle cats. The tribe was seated in front of the old tire, where Alonzo was found grinning. "Mr. Tiny! The whole tribe has gathered to see how you'll turn into uh, into uh, not Mr. Tiny!" Alonzo said arrogantly.

Misto gulped and said, "I'm ready."

Alonzo got off the tire off so Misto could jump on it. He took a deep breath and started directly at Jemima before muttering his spell.

The cats stared in awe as Misto's paws began to glow blue, then red and finally flash in an explosion of green as he shouted, "PRESTO!"

A cloud of green mist covered him and when the cats could finally look at him, they stared in confusion. Misto hadn't grown or shrunken an inch. Misto looked at himself and sighed in defeat saying, "Fine Alonzo, you win. I can't change the size of myself."

Alonzo suddenly burst out laughing and said, "No you can change the size of yourself. Look at your tail!"

All the cats turned to look at Misto's tail including the magician himself. When Misto caught sight of his tail, he was shocked to find what had happened. It had shrunk to less than half its original size! Misto turned bright red in embarrassment as all the cats below him began to howl in laughter. He quickly jumped off the old tire and retreated into his pipe.

After he had settled down into his bed and closed his eyes, he heard the sound of paws outside of his pipe coming nearer. When the visitor reached the entrance of his den he growled, "Leave me alone Alonzo. I already said you win."

A soft voice replied with, "It's not Alonzo."

Misto looked up in surprise as he saw Jemima coming near him. He looked down in embarrassment and said, "Have you come to laugh at me more?"

Jemima giggled and said, "No, I came to see it you were okay."

Misto smiled as he said, "Oh, thanks, yeah I'm fine. Just really embarrassed. I looked like an idiot in front of everyone and…especially you."

Jemima smiled and murmured, "I don't think you looked like an idiot. No matter how big or small your tail is, you're still Magical Mr. Mistoffelees to me."

"Thanks. So um, has Alonzo asked you to the ball yet?"

"Yeah."

Misto sighed and said sadly, "At least you have a date to the ball.'

Jemima cocked her head and said, "What do you mean?"

Misto looked and her and replied with, "You said yes right?"

Jemima shook her head but didn't say anything else.

"Why'd you reject him?"

Jemima looked at him with an embarrassed face before stating, "I didn't want to go with him. He's not the one I like. Besides, I finally get to mate this year and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him"

"Then who do you like?"

"Not Alonzo, Munku, Asparagus or Skimble?"

Misto laughed, "Well that narrows it down!"

"I'm just waiting for a certain tom to ask."

Misto decided to take a chance and said, "Will you go to the Jellicle ball with me?"

Jemima's eyes shone before she whispered, "I though you'd never ask!"

"I though you would never love someone like me!"

Jemima rolled her eyes, "Why would you say that? Next to Tugger you're the next popular tom."

"But I thought Alonzo was next popular? Besides, everyone always bugs me about my size."

"Alonzo's such a flirt! And everyone's just teasing you, they don't really mean it."

"Oh, so will you go with me to the Jellicle ball and do the mating dance with me?"

"Of course!"

The two cats looked at each other for a second before they leaned in to kiss each other. When they broke apart, Munku approached them and said, "See! I told you some queen would go to the ball with you!"

He turned to Jemima and asked, "Will I be expecting any grandchildren anytime soon?"

He laughed as he saw Misto and Jemima's faces go crimson. He winked at her before going to find Demeter to tell her the news.

Misto turned to Jemima and said, "I guess I'll see you at the Jellicle ball then."

"Okay," Jemima said before scampering out of his den.

The Jellicle Ball went by quicker than any cat expected. One moment Jemima and Misto were doing the mating dance and the next moment, it was all over. Jemima and Misto were now mated, so Jemima moved to Misto's den. Although Jemima still spent time with her humans, she usually slept with Misto in his pipe.

One bright night, Misto and Jemima were quietly watching the stars together. Misto noticed that Jemima was particularly quiet and asked softly, "Is something wrong?"

Jemima smiled and said, "No, but how do you feel about becoming a father?"

Misto gasped and said, "We're going to have kits?"

Jemima purred and said. "Yep, I hope their tails looked just like yours!"

* * *

**That was a bit strange. Hope you liked it! Please review! it might not mean much to you but it means lots to me! Even if you didn't like it please tell me!**

**DNDK 38**


End file.
